Broken Heart
by Sakury
Summary: Depois que você morreu... não posso continuar a viver... tenho que chegar até você... nem que eu tenha que morrer pra isso. Angst, Drama, Death, Yaoi leve sem lemon. 1x2 Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Heart**

Bem... cá estou eu, olhando novamente para a densa chuva que cai na cidade pela janela do meu luxuoso apartamento. O barulho que a chuva cai me deixa em transe, me acalma, me conforta. Essa semana acredito eu, foi uma das piores que já tive que enfrentar. E até isso... até isso essa chuva me acalma.

Observo o apartamento quieto, iluminado com apenas uma fraca luz de velas. Esse apartamento não me parecerá o mesmo. Não... não parecerá depois de hoje. Novamente, me perco olhando para aquele espaço pouco iluminado, e só acordo quando ouço alguém reclamar de frio.

Pobre loirinho, mesmo depois de tudo, ele me apoia e me conforta... tanto que chega a dormir aqui. Vou até ele e o cubro com uma grossa manta de lã. É essa noite pretende ser fria.

O sentimento de angústia e dor volta a doer em meu peito, tenho que acabar com isso, isso tem que parar... Respiro fundo... só mais um pouco para isso acabar, só mais um pouco.

Tento me esquecer das lembranças e começo a observar o rosto angelical do loirinho dormindo em meu sofá. Como ele é lindo, como ele é pacífico, desculpe meu lindo, eu te amo, mas não aguento mais essa dor, eu cheguei no fundo do poço! Não quero te abandonar, quero ficar mais contigo, quero ve-lo se casar, ter filhos... te acompanhar pelo resto da vida. Mas não posso, não aguento, não quero mais aguentar essa dor.

Vou para o banheiro, observo ele, sempre organizado, tipico seu... sempre bem limpo, organizado, perfeito. Abro o ármoario de remédios e vejo sua lâmina de barbear. Pego ela... vejo se está tão afiada como você gostava... está... perfeita... respiro e aproveito os ultimos minutos... expira... inspira... expira... inspira... é chegada a hora. Uso a lâmina e faço 4 cortes... 2 em cada mão.

Sento no chão. Agora é só esperar... vejo que perco muito sangue e o medo me invade... NÃO! não irei desistir agora é tarde. O tempo passa... já estou fraco, medo, dor, angústia, desespero, despreso, tudo isso passa por mim... acho que você ficaria muito bravo comigo se visse meu estado deploravel que me encontro agora, iria me chingar de baka trançado... ahh como eu gostaria de ser chamado assim denovo... ter você me abraçando, me beijando... me possuindo... gostaria de ouvir sua voz navamente, te-lo pra mim e ser seu... por isso estou fazendo isso... tenho esperança de poder te ver denovo... lah em cima... começar uma nova vida... quero ter uma nova vida contigo Hee-chan... quero muito isso... por isso me espere... já estou indo pra ti.

Olho pro chão... a poça de sangue ja indica que minha vida está chegando no fim... respiro minhas ultimas vezes...

Ouço o meu loirinho me procurando... minha visão embaçada consegue detectar o olhar espantado e de medo nele quando chega no banheiro... dou meu ultimo suspiro... e vou para perto de ti... ouvindo a voz agoniada do loiro...


	2. 2

**6 dias antes**

- Drogaaaaaaaaa, estou atrasado!

Corria pela rua um jovem garoto de 20 anos, atravessando rapidamente cada rua, sem nem olhar para ver se vinha algum carro, ele olhava nervosamente para seu relógio, e cada vez mais que um minuto se passava, mais ele corria, correndo um certo tempo olhando para as placas das ruas que passa ele finalmente lê a placa que indica a certa de seu destino e quase em chegando nele, desacelera o passo e começa a arrumar a roupa e secar o rosto suado da corrida, para em seguida entrar em um grande edifício.

- Bom dia Sr. Duo - fala uma atendente

- Booom Diaaa - responde ele com alegria

- Você chegou 10 minutos atrasado, senhor.

- 10 MINUTOS? Como! Meu relógio marca 7 horas em ponto!

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas seu relógio está errado! - responde-lhe a atendente entre uma risada

- Engraçadinha... ah Heero

- Bom dia Vanessa... Duo - um homem de corpo definido, cabelos cor chocolate bagunçado entra no prédio, lançando um olhar a Duo, que não passa despercebido pela atendente.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh, já sei por que você e Heero se atrasaram...- a atendente lança um olhar malicioso para Duo

- Para com isso e vai trabalhar! - Duo responde brincando e corre para pegar o elevador junto com Heero.

Já no elevador ambos apertam os botões para os andares que cada um ia. Um silêncio pairava no lugar, os dois trocavam olhares significativos um para o outro.

- Ei Hee-chan... hoje você sai mais cedo né? - Duo pergunta

- Hum

- Vamos sair depois do trabalho pra jantar fora?

- Vamos...

- Eeeeebaaaa - Duo pula em cima de Heero e lhe dá um abraço forte.

No final do expediente do trabalho Duo e Heero se encontram na porta de entrada da empresa para decidir o lugar em que iriam jantar. Duo queria ir para um restaurante de comidas brasileiras e Heero num restaurante de comidas japonesas, como não se decidiam em qual ir, foram em um pequeno bar, onde eles apreciavam muito a comida.

O bar não estava muito cheio, apesar de ser uma hora onde muitos trabalhadores saiam de seus trabalhos a procura de comida fácil e rápida. O ambiente ficava mais gostoso vazio, não havia aqueles empurrões, barulho que não deixava nem as pessoas pensarem, e a música ficava calma e agradável.

Os dois escolheram sentar nos assentos na frente do balcão, sendo atendidos pelo garçom bem simpático que já os conhecia bem.

- Oh Duo e Heero, o mesmo de sempre?

- Sim, e uma taça de vinho para mim e um suco de laranja para o Duo.

- Éééé pra já.

Duo e Heero esperaram silenciosos pela comida, quando ela foi servida agradeceram ao garçom e passaram a comer.

- Como vai o trabalho? - pergunta Duo tentando puxar assunto.

- Bem, muitos homicídios estão ocorrendo esses dias.

Logo depois que a guerra acabou, Duo e Heero assumiram um relacionamento e ambos passaram a trabalhar em direito. Heero trabalha em casos de homicídio e Duo em pequenas causas como processos.

- Já passamos por muitas coisas né? - pergunta Duo.

- Sim.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando que estamos juntos... espero que isso não seja um sonho... ou melhor, que seja um sonho, mas que eu nunca acorde dele - ao ouvir essas palavras, Heero abre um sorriso discreto.

- Heero...

- Oi?

- Vamos morar juntos? - o sorriso de Heero desaparece

- Não sei...

- Ah... eu não deveria ter dito isso né?

- Não, não é isso! É que ainda estou me acostumando tê-lo do meu lado, não sei se é uma boa idéia nós morarmos juntos ainda...

- Tudo bem... mas promete que você vai pensar?

- Sim! Penso sim.

Depois dessa conversa o silêncio pairou entre os dois até ambos acabarem a comida.

- Duo, espera só um pouquinho, preciso ir ao banheiro. Ok?

- Ok.

Heero foi rapidamente ao banheiro, quando entrou olhou em volta para saber se tinha alguém, e ao perceber que não tinha ninguém, abriu o máximo que podia a torneira de uma das pias, pegou bastante água e jogou no rosto.

- Merda.

Seu rosto de uma hora para outra ficara abatido.

- Não deveria ter demorado tanto para dizer a ele sobre a mudança! Terei que ir embora amanhã e ele não sabe de nada ainda! Terei que terminar com ele... Sou um completo idiota! - jogou mais água no rosto

Desligou a água e voltou a ficar com a mesma expressão que estava há pouco tempo, não saberia como contar a notícia, não saberia como Duo reagiria, mas tinha que contar... tinha que contar agora... com as palavras de Duo de querer que ambos morem juntos, não queria que Duo alimentasse mais esperanças.

Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Duo na porta a sua espera.

- Vamos Hee-chan?

- Vamos. Aproveitando... por que não passamos no parque aqui perto?

- Ah... mas eu estou cansado Hee-chan.

- Por favor?

- Ta bom, ta bom.

Heero levou Duo para o parque, ambos sentaram-se em um banco na frente de um belo chafariz e ficaram apreciando ele por um tempo.

Fazia um pouco de frio naquela noite. Nada tão sério assim, mas aquela brisa fria fazia Duo quase tremer. Duo estava preocupado, alguma coisa estava errada, juntando essas duas coisas, ele estava completamente desconfortável.

- Duo... - Heero se virou para Duo com um rosto carinhoso e o abraçou.

- Que foi Hee-chan? - a preocupação estava quase fazendo Duo tremer de nervosismo, não estava gostando nada disso.

- Sabe que eu te amo muito né?

- Sim

- Sabe que por nada desse mundo deixaria de te amar?

- Heero que foi? - Duo saio do abraço e passou a encarar Heero.

- Tem uma coisa que quero te contar - o coração do outro falhou uma batida

- Que foi?

- Preciso terminar com você...

- O QUE? - Duo ficara muito assustado, seu coração batia aceleradamente e ele se perguntava o que estaria acontecendo.

- A empresa quer me transferir para a sede no Japão... e disseram que eu preciso abandonar tudo aqui, principalmente você...

Duo ficara sem palavras, abandona-lo? Por que? Como? Perguntas invadiram a mente dele, ele se segurava para lágrimas de medo não descerem em seu rosto, então levantando bruscamente gritou:

- Você dá mais valor a sua carreira que a mim?!

- Não, não é isso... eu tenho um contrato, não posso quebrar-lo!

- DÁ NA MESMA!

- Não posso desperdiçar tudo que eu já consegui nessa empresa... mas eu prometo que dou um jeito Duo...

- Quando você parte?

- Amanhã

- Você sabia disso muito antes né?

- Sim...

- E você não me conta?!

- Desculpe Duo... eu não consegui!

- Queria aproveitar os últimos dias que iria me usar né?

- Não! - Heero se levantara rapidamente e assustado com a frase de Duo

- É sim... o soldado perfeito tem que ficar com o mais fraco da turma né? Pelo menos ele serve para dar prazer...

- Para com isso DUO! - Heero dera um tapa na cara de Duo, não muito forte mais o suficiente para deixar uma leve marca vermelha.

Depois do tapa tudo passara em um piscar de olhos, Duo saira correndo diretamente para a rua, sem se importar com os carros. Heero percebendo que o farol estava aberto, e que um carro se aproximava em alta velocidade foi correndo atrás o suficiente para tirar Duo da frente do carro.

Um clarão e um barulho de vidro se quebrando. Heero fora atropelado. Logo em seguida um grito de Duo chamando o nome de Heero.

----------

Um grande movimento no maior hospital da cidade ocorria. Um caso de atropelamento de um jovem. Muitos médicos correndo de um lado pro outro, tentando salvar a vida que se esvaia dele. Enquanto tudo isso ocorria, Duo estava sentado numa cadeira na sala de espera com o olhar virado na porta onde Heero estaria sendo operado, rezando para um Deus q nunca havia acreditado, a espera de um milagre.

Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo, queria que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, queria que tivesse dormindo nos braços de Heero, recebendo o carinho tão gostoso dele. Queria que estivesse do lado do seu amado e que estivesse fora do perigo.

Culpava-se, se torturava mentalmente, acreditando que se não tivesse corrido para a rua aquela hora Heero não teria sido atropelado, se não tivesse pensado aquilo dele, primeiramente... tudo estaria bem. Naquele momento não se importaria que Heero o abandonasse, pelo menos, a dor não seria tão grande quanto de perde-lo para a morte.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não havia percebido que um médico o chamava, quando finalmente acordou, observou a cara de pesar da pessoa a sua frente e leu os lábios que se moviam calmamente. Caiu de joelhos no chão, e começou a chorar. Heero havia falecido.

---------

Sentado no sofá da luxuosa sala, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis opacos olhava para um ponto qualquer na chuva, distante dos barulhos de sirenes e pessoas a sua volta.

- Tudo culpa minha... - fala consigo mesmo.

- Não é sua culpa! - fala um moreno que se aproxima cautelosamente, parecia que observava o loiro há um tempo.

- Ah Trowa... se eu não tivesse dormido... Duo não teria morrido!

- Você não podia impedir isso Quatre... uma hora ou outra Duo iria tentar isso.

- Mas se fosse outra hora poderíamos ter impedido!! - as lágrimas voltam a escorrer no rosto já abalado.

- Talvez...

- Então o idiota trançado morreu mesmo? - um chinês de cabelos negros aparece na porta, com seu rosto e voz demonstrando tristeza.

- Sim... nada pôde ser feito para impedir... - Trowa responde com pesar continuando a encarar Quatre que voltara a chorar.

- Que beleza... primeiro Heero morre atropelado... agora Duo se mata... o que mais falta? - Quatre soluça ao ouvir o nome dos dois.

- Duo estava já muito abalado com a morte de Heero... não sei se foi melhor assim Quatre... pode ser que os dois estejam juntos agora.

- Eu sei Trowa... eu sei... mas só de pensar em não ver o Duo novamente...

- Bem... a equipe não será mais a mesma né? Agora só devemos esperar que os dois estejam mais felizes que os sem valor que deixaram para trás - Wufei termina

----------

Wufei e Trowa estavam certos, agora Duo e Heero poderiam viver juntos sem medo de perderem um ao outro.

FIM

-  
Ta, ta... demorei mas está aqui a continuação xD todas as fãs de Heero e Duo apontam armas eiiiii eu dei um final feliz para eles, e olha que não era para ser assim!

Fãs: Mas você matou eles! T-T

Hehehe eu posso matar o Quatre e o Trowa na próxima se quiserem.

Fãs: Nãããããããoooooooo

Ok ok...

Espero que tenham gostado... medo

Fui

Ahhhhhhh lembrei de uma coisa, eu criei outra conta aqui no as próximas fics que eu lançar serão lá viu? Mas eu vo tentar completar as que tenho nessa conta ainda xD

www . fanfiction . net / sakury


End file.
